THANKS FOR THE MEMORIES
by daniwoohoo
Summary: Tras muchos años de historia, la mejor amiga de Grissom reaparece en su vida y cambia todo lo que él creía sentir. Los dos son felices juntos, pero su amor solo puede expresarse como amistad. Podrán mantenerse como amigos? O destruir todos sus recuerdos?


THANKS FOR THE MEMORIES

Rachel estaba cansada. Un viaje de muchas horas en avión la había agobiado. No era para menos, su cuerpo se estaba recuperando de una grave herida mientras cumplía con su labor en una escena de un crimen en Miami.

No podía caminar bien por la lesión y le habían dado un tiempo para su recuperación. Pero ella no quiso quedarse en su casa, no quería pasar su tiempo sin hacer nada por lo que decidió viajar a Las Vegas, no para jugar en los casinos, sino para visitar a su amigo y mentor: Gil Grissom. Él la había educado para ser ahora una de las mejores detectives de la costa este. Rachel tomaría a Grissom por sorpresa, pues no le había contado de su viaje, y del tiempo que iba a pasar en su oficina, conociendo, investigando y aprendiendo del mejor.

Tomó su maleta y salió del aeropuerto, se subió a un taxi y le indicó la dirección. Llegó con un poco de lluvia, pero eso no la incomodaba, en Miami vivía con calor, por lo que un poco de frío no hacía daño. Subió un par de pisos y se encontró con el área de criminalística, entró discretamente para no llamar la atención y encontró vacía la oficina de Grissom.

Catherine: Disculpa, te puedo ayudar en algo?

Rachel: Eh… sí, estoy buscando a Gil Grissom?

Catherine: Me temo que no se encuentra, debe estar por llegar…

Rachel: Gracias, entonces yo lo espero…

Catherine: Creo no haber escuchado tu nombre, yo soy Catherine Willows

Rachel: Mucho gusto, soy Rachel Miller

Catherine: Miller? De Miami?

Rachel: Sí, soy de Miami, pero le agradecería Srta. Willows, si no anuncia mi presencia por favor…

Catherine: Claro, no se preocupe…

Dentro del laboratorio se encontraban Nick y Warrick intentando procesar evidencia del caso en el que estaban trabajando, pero la entrada de Rachel a la oficina les desvió por momentos de sus labores.

Warrick: Sí, sí… eso es de lo que estoy hablando (mientras veía de reojo a Rachel)

Nick: Cálmate hombre… es una mujer…. Muy guapa pero a la final mujer

Warrick: No me vas a decir que no te movió el piso?

Nick: Mmm… qué te puedo decir, es bonita, buena presencia, parece recién llegada, tiene un lindo bronceado, sus ojos parecen claros…

Catherine: (mientras entraba al laboratorio) Y es detective…

Warrick y Nick: Qué?

Catherine: Y está buscando a Grissom, así que yo de ustedes no le echo ni una sola mirada…

Warrick: No seas cruel Cath… es demasiado bonita como para que solo venga por negocios

Catherine: Cuida tus palabras Warrick, viene de Miami… la singular y muy conocida: Rachel Miller

Nick: Rachel Miller… por ella pierdo mi trabajo sin pensarlo dos veces!

Catherine: Deja de hablar estupideces Nick, mejor concéntrate en la evidencia…

Grissom entró a su oficina leyendo un par de papales, estaba sumergido en un mar de información, y apenas se percató de la presencia de Rachel. Se sentó en su sillón y dejó que su mente divagara por unos instantes, hasta que un par de manos muy tersas le taparon los ojos y una voz muy dulce se acercó a su oído.

Voz: Adivina Gil Grissom quien viene por ti…

Grissom: Dios mío… no me puedes hacer esto… Sara?

Voz: No, no soy Sara…

Grissom: Perderé… realmente no sé quién eres

Voz: Soy… R, A, C, H, E, L…

Grissom: No sé si es por lo que estoy nervioso, pero mi deletreo está muy malo…

Voz: Soy yo tontito! Rachel! (Grissom se levanta rápidamente y estrecha a Rachel hacia él en un abrazo muy fuerte)

Grissom: Pequeña, que gusto me da verte!!!

Rachel: A mí también me alegra mucho Gil! Ha pasado tanto tiempo!

Grissom: Como has crecido Rachel, eres toda una mujer…

Rachel: No me hagas sonrojar… (Grissom le da un beso en la mejilla)

Grissom: No me digas que vienes por asuntos de trabajo…

Rachel: No, no es por trabajo…

Grissom: Estás bien? Qué te sucedió? (mencionó Grissom al ver que Rachel no podía caminar muy bien)

Rachel: Tenemos mucho de qué hablar Gil… (Grissom vuelve a abrazar a Rachel)

Sara observaba desde el vidrio, no quería interrumpir, pero su corazón se estaba haciendo muy pequeño, no podía soportar lo que estaba viendo, un par de lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos, y se marchó.


End file.
